


You're My Brother

by RickandShane



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Epic Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickandShane/pseuds/RickandShane
Summary: What if Glenn was Rick's right hand man?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Are you a Twd fan that has always wanted Rick and Glenn to be best friends and not Daryl and Rick like me? If you have always wanted that since Glenn saved Rick's life all the way back in season 1 come and take time to read this story. Each chapter will be based off of a season.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Glenn talk at the C.D.C.

Rick walk into the kitchen at the C.D.C. to find Glenn, drinking a glass of water.

Hey, he greet him and Glenn nod in return.

My head is killing me, Glenn whines.

Rick smile taking a bottle of pills out of the cabinet and opening it.

He take two out of the bottle and Glenn take them in his hand.

Those will help with the hangover.

Glenn groan, sitting down at the table.

Where is everybody else?

Still sleep, like Lori and Carl.

Glenn put the pills in his mouth and he drink the whole glass of water.

Rick wash the glass cup, before putting it away and sitting down at the table.

Thank you.

Glenn look at him with a confused look on his face.

For what?

For saving my life that day.

I am so thankful to you Glenn.

I can't even begin to tell you.

I just couldn't stand by and let you die.

Glenn pass out at the table and Rick pat his shoulder with a smile.

See you later, Glenn.

He stand up from the table and he walk out of the room on his way upstairs to get some more sleep.

He look at his watch and is shocked to see that it is only 4:00 am.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Glenn talk about Shane's baby.

Rick walks out of his tent and is shaking with anger, who the hell does Shane think he is.  
He can protect Lori and Carl and he can keep them safe and has done it more than once.  
Shane is just jealous because he has no wife or son or no type of family left of any kind.  
But, that's not Rick's fault he didn't cause this. The outbreak just happened and Shane need to accept it.

He walk up to Glenn, who is watching the sun.

Can we talk, he asked.

Sure, Glenn tell him without taking his eyes off of the sun.

Rick sit down beside him with a sigh.

What's going on?

Lori's pregnant.

The whole camp knows that and I'm the one who got her the test and the--

With Shane's baby.

Glenn stare at him with his mouth open.

When I was gone, they was having sex.

That baby can still be your's Glenn said.

No, it isn't Rick hiss.

How do you know that?

Do the math, Glenn.

It's all about the math and the numbers add up.

Glenn sigh and Carl walk over to them.

Dad, I'm hungry.

Rick nods and he hug Glenn before standing up and walking away with Carl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn tell Rick about what happened with him and Maggie in Woodbury.

Rick is looking at a picture of Lori with tears in his eyes, when Glenn walk in. 

Hey, he said sitting down beside him and Rick smile.

It's good to hear about Carol.

Her not making it was still on my mind when me and Maggie left.

Speaking of that run... Rick blood boils knowing where this is going.

Merle beat me and beat me and beat me over and over because I wouldn't give up the prison.

Why did Maggie have on your shirt? Rick asked speaking for the first time since Glenn came into the room.

Glenn ball up his fists at that question.

Right before you guys came and saved up.

Merle and this other guy came into the room with Maggie and the Governor and her shirt was off.

A dark look come onto Rick's face that Glenn misses.

Her hand was over her chest and he had his gun to her head.

He threaten to kill her if one of us did not give up the prison and I love Maggie to death.

But, I could not kill all you guys just to save her.

So, he turned the gun on me and Maggie broke.

She gave up the prison.

We have to get ready for a fight, Rick said standing up and walking out of the cell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick reunite with Glenn at Terminus.

Rick, Carl, Daryl and Michonne step into the train car and the door shut locking them away. They hear a noise and Rick get ready to fight in case Terminus got some of they're people in there to kill all of them and to rape Michonne.

Rick? Glenn asked stepping out of the darkness and Rick feels like a huge weight has been lifting off his shoulders.

You're here, Rick said stepping forward.

You're here.

He slowly walk towards Glenn and without hesitation, pulls him into his arms.

They pull away from each other and Rick smile.

You're my brother, Rick tell him and Glenn nod.

They're gonna feel pretty stupid, when they find out.

Abraham step forward and ask the question that everybody is wondering.

Find out what?

Rick look the train car door for a few more seconds before looking Abraham in the eye and answering.

They're fucking with the wrong people.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Glenn talk after the death of Pete.

Rick walk into Glenn's house and he is on the couch eating breakfast.

What's up?

Daryl wanna go out and look for more people.

I don't, we don't need more people.

Glenn scoffs and Rick frowns.

You feel different about it?

No, I don't.

We need more people, but it's not a good idea to go out there looking for them.

Because people come to us.

Maggie, Beth, Hershel, Tyreese, Sasha, Tara, Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Michonne, you.

We don't need to go out and search for people because sooner or later, they're gonna find us.

Every time people find us Glenn, they are not good people.

Randall, the Governor, Grady hospital, the Wolfs.

After the prison this group that Daryl was with ambushed us in the woods.

They were gonna kill Daryl and me and keep Michonne and Carl alive to rape.

I bit out the leader's throat to save all of us and then I stabbed the guy that was gonna rape Carl.

I stabbed him over and over all night till the sun came up.

That's how much I love Carl and this group.

You was there at the chruch that night.

You seen what I did to Gareth with no hesitation.

Glenn think about what Nicholas did to him a hour ago and realizes that he has to tell Rick.

Nicholas tried to kill me tonight and that's why I wasn't at the meeting.

I seen him going into the woods and followed after him.

He shot me in my shoulder and I ran.

The whole time he was looking for me I was following him at a far distance from behind and the first chance I got, I started to beat him.

Why didn't you kill him? Rick asked with vemon in his voice.

I tried, believe me I tried.

But, for some reason I couldn't pull the trigger.

Did you tell Maggie?

I lied to her and said that we ran into walkers.

Michonne walk into the house with Morgan and Daryl.

It's time, she tell them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Glenn talk on the ride back home.

Rick and Glenn are driving back home and Glenn is in the backseat with Jesus.

You were right.

Glenn look up from his lap at Rick.

About what? He asked curiosity.

About needing more people, we do.

But, like you said they always find us.

I don't know why, but they do.

Those people that Daryl blew up on the road... Do you think they're a threat?

I don't know, Rick admit with a sigh.

Maggie told me that we'll win if this Negan and them are a threat.

They pull up outside of the gate and Rick cuts off the engine.

She's right, he said getting out of the car and banging on the gate.

I'll drive the car in, Glenn tell him and Rick shake his head.

I'm gonna get Carol to drive it in, she won't mind.

Glenn open the door and they carry Jesus by his arms and legs as Gabriel opens the gate.

You've been gone a while, who's that?

Rick glare at Jesus before answering.

Nobody important.

Him and Glenn walk away to Denise'd house and Gabriel shut and locks the gate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan tries to kill Glenn

I'm gonna kill Glenn, now.

Rick glare at Negan and he can feel Glenn tense beside him on the ground.

I mean after me killing the ginger and your son and taking Glenn, you would think that you and your people learned your lesson that night Rick.

I'm gonna kill Glenn and I'm gonna make it a nice slow swing, his death is gonna be painful because I hate him.

I want you to put that in your head and roll it around for a minute.

I'm gonna kill Glenn and then Lucille here... Is gonna take your hands.

Rick glance at Glenn before getting in Negan''s face.

You can do it right in front of me.

You can take my hands.

Because I already told you, I am going to kill you.

Not today, not tomorrow but I will.

Nothing is gonna change that.

If the death of my own flesh and blood son didn't keep me from wanting to kill you, why would the death of my best friend keep me from it?

You're all already dead.

Negan stand up and is about to hit Glenn in the back of the head with Lucille, when the tiger jumps on one of his men.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have always wanted Rick and Glenn to be best friends leave a comment down below.


End file.
